This Unrecognizable Feeling
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: Oga Tatsumi doesn't know what the feeling love is, until now.


Ever since that fight on the roof, I haven't been able to get her out of my head. Why? Why is she always in my thoughts? It can't be admiration of a formidable opponent because it feels completely different from what I feel for Tojo. It feels….stronger somehow. What is it?

I remember her dark brown eyes turned into crimson red ones that gleamed with malice. A dark blue-ish aura engulfed her entire body. The clear evening sky was plagued with dark gray clouds. Thunder roared and lightning lit up the sky which was turned dark. A low growl had escaped from her lips. Both of our bodies were covered with sweat. We were hot and panting with bruises everywhere. I was shocked to see her like that, but I had quickly calmed down. A large smirk curved upon my lips as I grew more excited.

"Let's go Baby Beel!" I demanded him.

"Da!"

I could tell that this was the final moment where we both deliver the final blow.

We charged at each other with full speed aiming a powerful punch at one another.

The result of the battle was a knockout of both of us, but I came to not so long afterwards.

She was tough and extremely strong. It was like she had a demon within her when she released the dark energy.

I groaned out angrily as I scratched my head in aggravation as I sat up from my pillow.

"Daah?"

Baby Beel stared up at me as he cocked his head to his side. He was just as confused as I was. I needed some fresh air.

"How would you like to go to the park?" I asked him.

His eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Daa bu!" He yelled out excitedly.

My lips curved into a small smile as I picked him up. He crawled from my chest up to my head and down to my back where his hands held onto my shoulders. I slipped on my shoes, before I headed out the front door. I walked along the side walk, until I got to the park. There I saw her, Mika Harima, the girl who has been stuck in my head for a long time. I wonder if she would know what I'm feeling.

"Daa! Daa!"

Baby Beel opened his arms, wanting for her to hold him.

I walked up to the bench she sat on. She looked up from her book and stared into my eyes.

"Why if isn't Oga-san. What are you doing here?" She asked me in a bored tone.

I sat down beside her, giving Baby Beel to her.

"I came to get some fresh air. Someone has been on my mind for a while and I have no clue why."

"Aiiiiidah!" Beel squealed in high pitch.

He laughed as Mika bounced him up and down on her knee. Her lips married a small smile as she watched Baby Beel smile and laugh.

"I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Sure, I'll try as best as I can."

"What does it mean when a girl has been on your mind all the time?" I asked her, hoping that she could answer.

"Not only that, it's also followed by a strong feeling that I can't explain."

"Well, it sounds like you're in love to me." She answered me right away, still staring down at Beel.

"Huh? Love? What is that?" I asked her, more confused.

That time I got a reaction from her. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face as she kept a serious faced expression.

"How can I put this, so that idiot like you can understand?"

"Oi, Oi!"

"Love is a strong feeling humans feel for one another. It makes them want to desperately be with that person always. One of the symptoms is that you always have them on your mind. Whoever this person is always on your mind is the person you're in love with." She explained to me.

"Hm, does that mean I'm in love with you?" I asked staring at her curiously.

She jumped a little in surprise. Her body started to tremble barely.

"W…what are you talking about?" She asked me sort of nervously.

This time she looked into my eyes.

"Well, ever since that fight we had on the school roof, you're the only person that has been on my mind. Does that mean that I love you?"

"I….I guess so…"

"So, what do I do now?"

Maki started fidgeting with her thumbs as they were placed on her lap in front of Beel. Beel stared up at her confused. Both of her cheeks were tinted with red. I'm never good with this type of thing. I never really bothered to care about girls, since they were never interested in me.

"Oi, Are you alright?" I asked her.

"W….well, you're supposed to…kiss them…" She mumbled the last part.

"Kiss? Really? Is that all?"

She simply nodded her head up and down sheepishly.

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed her hands tightly. Without any hesitation, I crashed my lips into hers. Maki wrapped her arms around my neck and I embraced her waist, which deepened our kiss. I don't know why, but this felt….right. I feel like I never want to let her go. Could I actually be in love with Maki?


End file.
